The Imperium: Manipulator's Play
by FangoTango
Summary: A story about the boy Darovit trained by the infamous Darth Bane in the ways of the Sith.


**Dear, readers.**

 **I am just a beginner in writing so if there are any mistakes please excuse me and also, if you have any opinions feel free to comment away! You can send me private messages if you have ideas or recommendations for the story in the future. I know this might not be much but as I said, I'm still a beginner. In future chapters my format will be at least 1,200 - 1,500 words per chapter, but in ones with major events I will manage it up to 2,500 words. Please note that I will not be strict with the word format.**

 **Thank you, FT.**

Prologue

Bane trotted up and down the war-torn hills of Russan with super-human speed boosted by the force, he was drawn towards something powerful. Perhaps a future apprentice. Since the though bomb detonated Bane felt a lush of despair mixed with vengeance radiating out from the cave that the Brotherhood was destroyed. Bane can't explain what it is or who it was but he is going to find out. After everything he had been through

Bane stopped and ignite his lightsaber, the thick crimson blade emitted a low hum as he jumped towards a troubled presence and bisected it in half. The creature fell to the ground in two perfect pieces, Bane was satisfied with some of his strength regained from the bouncer's life force.

"No! Laa!", a girl beside the creature shrieked in indignation. Then Bane was propelled backward by an unexpected burst of telekinesis. The girl, hands in front of her body, eyes filled with rage was the one who pushed him with the powerful gust of the force. But it was not her, not the one that he was drawn to in the first place.

"Why!? Why did you kill him!? Haven't I lost enough people that I love!?", The girl then lashed out in anger running at Bane with pure hatred. Bane then used the force to slowly squeeze the girl's throat, she put her hand on to her neck and started to pull out the invisible hand that was choking her as if it was there. The girl tried to ask for mercy but couldn't breath, her face full of agony and Bane used all of that to fill up his power and drain the uttermost life force from the little girl until there was nothing left. The last feeling Bane felt was the essence of anger, vengeance and frustration in the girl was all turned into regret. Bane with his strength renewed, continued to rush towards the being he will claim as his new apprentice for a new era for the Sith.

-line break-

Tomcat fell to the ground with a thud, it was Rain, he can feel her passing. Tears flowed down his dirty cheeks. He felt powerless. The cave became colder and more dry as he progressed through it. He lost all his cousins during the war on Russan, they all were picked up from home and sent to the war-ravaged planet to be trained as Jedi. At first, Tomcat felt pride in himself and joy of his future as a Jedi, protecting the glorious Republic, but when he saw what the Jedi were in the camp, all of them were drained off, nothing to fight for and nothing like Tomcat was told. The tales of the Jedi were spread wide throughout the galaxy about their amazing feats and noble goals, Tomcat was vexed and enraged about how he was fooled, the Jedi maybe were like that once but now they are nothing different from forlorn fools holding on to their sagely believes. He had done what had to be done by murdering Kiel Charny and joining the Sith under his new master Githany. After the Sith was destroyed and half the Jedi demolished by the something he heard as a though bomb, Tomcat wandered to the cave that it all happened. He was curious of why he wasn't exterminated by it, did the damned Jedi lied to him? He felt weaker and weaker as if he wasn't in touch with the force anymore. Can he really control and manipulate the force? Still, he cannot think of any answers now and he decided to continue his trek down the cold gloomy cave cave.

As he ventured down, the cave was full of crystals but none of them glowed anymore like the energy was drained from them. He ignited his lightsaber, Torr Snapit's to be true, but he claimed it. The blue blade of the Jedi disgusted him, he couldn't be anymore sick of what they had done to him. The Jedi was a hopeless cause.

After a long walk down the tunnel Tomcat's legs are dying out, he can't continue further. Then there was a glimpse of light in the distance and Tomcat thought to himself Darovit, you're almost there. Just a bit more then you will discover what caused all of this, and maybe the reason you didn't die, just a bit more.

Then a tall bulky figure walked into the way blocking the light shining from the big blue oval sphere.

"There you are...", the man said then Tomcat was lifted by the force towards the man. "Young one, tell me your name."

"Darovi-vit." He stuttered, Tomcat was just a nickname, his body shook in fear and exhaustion lightsaber still in-hand and humming.

"Fear me not little boy, your future is now assured, you will become my apprentice and my right hand. Henceforth you shall be known as Darth Deratoris.", the man said with a sickly grin on his face.

"Yes, my lord", he answered, still majorly mystified he answered. But it was in fear.

"Good, very good. Do not worry, soon you will understand everything.", the tall bulky figure replied.

Suddenly, pain shot through his whole body with surging power. Then he felt something, the hole in him was now filled, his connections to the force became stronger than ever. He needed no one anymore, not even Rain.


End file.
